1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the winding of coils of filamentary material in a figure 8 pattern on a mandrel and paying out the wound filamentary material through a payout tube inserted through a payout hole in the wound coil extending from the inner to the outer coil thereof and through a payout hole in a wall of a container without introducing kinks or twist in the paid out filamentary material. More particularly, this invention relates to such winding techniques providing twistless payout of types of filamentary material having inherent twist, usually formed during manufacture of the filamentary material, such as CAT 5 and CAT 7 cable.
2. Related Art
The REELEX (a trademark of the assignee, windings, of the subject application) system of coiling, which consists of a winding of figure 8s distributed radially around a mandrel and providing a radial hole extending from the inner to the outer coil and through which the coiled filamentary material is to be withdrawn (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,419), works properly if the filamentary material has little or no inherent twist in it. However, If the filamentary material has inherent twist, the payout will not perform properly because the loops of the figure 8's must be free compensate one another, thereby canceling the twist caused by each other. If this compensation does not occur, then loops that contain twist will come free of the payout tube winding wall and cause tangles. This occurs when winding cables with twist winding lays that are very close, as for example, with the higher data rate cables.